HetaMyth
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: The nations are trapped in another world with only one nation to rescue them. But as this simple search and rescue begins to unravel, America begins to notice something dangerously wrong. On the brink of total collapse, he may have to rely on the nations he saved to rescue him, otherwise he could be lost to them forever. Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue to Another World and Unicorns

HetaMyth

**Authors Note:**** Welcome! It's been a while. I decided to write another Hetalia Fanfic. This one will be done in chapters. I've already written out quite a lot. But I wanted to put them all out in different chapters. While it was disappointing I got no comments on my other Hetalia Fanfic, I figure this one will probably get a bit more comments. It is much different. Once again, I am new to writing Hetalia fanfics so I will do my best to keep the characters in character. However my writing I feel has gotten pretty bad so I'm trying to regain the spark I lost. If you want to comment feel free, but I don't appreciate any flaming or hate mail. However I welcome constructive criticism especially since this is really a test of my writing abilities. Now this doesn't look like much. But I figure with that ending line I might as well break it up like this :D I'll post the next chapter soon most likely. And I know the first chapter is a rough start. But we shall be seeing more of the countries soon. Also, there are no pairings in this fanfic. The only relationships are friendly and family. The rating is because of the cursing and maybe mild gore. We shall see. Also a bit of backstory about this. I love the fan made games, and wanted to make my own. This story was supposed to be it. However I neither have the time or ability to make it…sad…so I decided to write it out! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Prologue:

_**Who….who am I?**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Do you….know me?**_

_**Do you know who I am?**_

_**Can….Can you help me? **_

_Ow…what the hell?_

The sandy haired nation winced as he felt the dull throbbing in his head. Everything around him was dark and his body felt like heavy boulders. It was ironic, considering he was the strongest nation and for him to have trouble moving his body was almost laughable. He groaned, trying to turn onto his side and unconsciously his eyes slowly opened, only for a blinding light to invade his peaceful darkness.

"Ow! Damn it!" he quickly moved his arm across his eyes, blocking out the invading light. "What the hell?" Slowly he felt his body become lighter. He moved each body part, hoping that all were intact.

He sighed in relief, they were.

Despite the blinding headache and body aches, it seemed he was fine.

He pushed himself up, trying to sit up and wishing that the pain in his head would cease.

_Shit, this is so uncool. I hope no one could see me like this…._

At the thought of anyone else, his eyes snapped open. The light almost burned his eyes but after a couple blinks he slowly began to see objects, colors, shapes.

That's when he realized a couple of things.

One, he was no longer in the conference room.

Two, he was in some clearing in the middle of a forest.

Three, There was a suspiciously hooded figure standing no more than a foot away from him.

Letting out a surprised yelp, the normally fearless country stumbled to his feet, grasping frantically at his waist for the two pistols that rested there. The cloaked figure tilted his head to the side at the movement, almost amused or curious.

"Who…who are you?" the blue eyed nation asked, pulling free one of his pistols and pointing it at the figure. He had still been unable to determine who, or what gender the person before him was. But as the figure spoke at least one question had been answered.

"Are you sure that's the question you want to ask?" the male voice asked.

The previously knocked out nation paused, letting himself calm down. He adjusted his glasses, which were thrown off kilter as he stumbled to his feet. He glanced around at his surroundings, flowers, trees, blue sky. He felt the earth beneath his shoes and realized that he had no idea where he was.

_This…isn't my country….nor is it England, France, Canada, Germany, Italy…..no…none of the countries I know…this earth doesn't feel like anyone I know…_

"Where…am I?" he looked back up to the figure, his grip on the gun tightening.

The figure let out a half laugh. "Of all the questions…well, to answer you. You are nowhere you know. Certainly not in your world anymore."

The nation raised a skeptical eyebrow. Then he washed away his normal expression with his trademark grin.

"What are you talking about? That's impossible dude."

Then, he noticed something run past the both of them that made him pause. A unicorn.

A real life, freaking Unicorn.

And of course, his only response to this was, "Okay, then."

"America."

The nation's head snapped to the figure when he heard his name.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's for me to know.." the man's voice said in a cocky tone.

America frowned, holding the gun up evenly.

"Don't worry boy, I won't hurt you. In fact, I came here to warn you." The voice said calmly.

"Warn me?" America wasn't sure he wanted to trust this strange man.

"Yes, your companions. They are here as well."

At this, America's eyes slightly widened. "What?! What companions?" a small feeling of dread was beginning to form. By companions, did he mean the other nations?

"Why your friends of course, the other countries of your world. The annoying blonde guy with the big eyebrows, the blubbering Italian, even your invisible look alike is here."

"Where?" America demanded.

"hmm?" The cloaked male turned back to America.

"Where are my friends?" America asked.

"Everywhere." The man almost seemed to laugh at America's questions.

Before America could think, the cloaked man was next to him, placing something in the palm of his hand. At first, America glanced down, confused, until the pain started.

Then the burning.

"Ow Ow!" America tried to drop what he held, but strangely the object didn't fall. It seemed as if it was melting into his hand.

Suddenly it was gone. He held his hand up to his face.

And what he saw was a strange symbol surrounded by a tattoo of what looked like a odd blue flower.

"Wha…what did you just do?!" America demanded.

"This is something that will help you. Your friends are trapped, locked up by demons. The only way to free them from the cages is that hand. And a spell." The hooded figure explained calmly.

"What?! Spell?! No way dude!" America panicked, waving his hands before him frantically. He still wasn't into magic and shit, not since England spooked him with the hocus pocus years ago.

"Well, if you don't mind your companions dying…." The man shrugged, beginning to turn around.

That got America's attention.

"What?! Don't joke with me dude! Na-" he paused, realizing his mistake.

_Shit, I can't talk about nations. He may know my name. But he doesn't know I am a nation yet, if I spill the beans Arthur will throttle me. _

"Oh? I assure you. It is no joke dear America. They will die soon if you don't rescue them."

…..

"So…what do I do?" America finally asked, more calmly.

"Place your hand upon the lock and say these words… '_Patefacio in__commutationem pro__memoria mea__'_."

"What is that? Sounds like Latin." America grinned. "Got it. Looks like its time for America to be the hero!" He let out one of his infamous laughs.

The hooded man nodded, giving a slight smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Where are the others located? The closest ones?"

The cloaked being pointed a direction, to the south.

"There are some of them locked up that way. Happy hunting." And with that, the figure was gone in a wave of mist.

"Wait!" America was too late. He sighed, then glanced at the scenery for a brief second before starting to walk.

"Oh well, time to get started then." And with that, he was off.

Walking through the forest. He thought briefly on how he got into this mess.

He was drawing a blank.

_Okay, if that crazy hooded guy was right, I've somehow ended up in a unknown world…but so have the others. The last thing I remember was heading towards the conference room…._

"_**Aw crap I'm so damn late!" **_

_**Running towards the conference room, America glanced at his phone one more time before cursing slightly. He was running late again. Granted he was almost always late to the meetings now a days. **_

_**But this one was important and he was sure to get a earful from England and Germany. Ugh….**_

_**He suddenly stopped and put his head in his hands. "Germany and Iggy are gonna kill meee!" **_

_**He was not looking forward to that. Even if he was running now, there would be no escaping. They would yell at him either way. **_

_**The hallway lights flickered as he stopped, He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and let out a exasperated sigh. He let himself calm down before slowly walking his way to the conference room. **_

_**This was going to suck. Though he let a small smile flicker on his face as he thought about the last conference they had. It was quite amusing. **_

_**Everyone was being themselves, France trying to grope England to get a rise out of him. Which, happened almost instantly. Suddenly they were throwing insults back and forth. **_

_**Romano was yelling at Spain, who had a grin on his face. **_

_**Russia was being his usual creepy self, he seemed to be kolkolkoling a lot that day. **_

_**China of course was yelling at America to pay him back.**_

_**Canada was…wait…was Canada even there? **_

_**And Germany was trying to regain order to the group as chaos reigned. **_

_**America snickered. He did enjoy the meetings, they were rather fun even though they were there to discuss serious and often dangerous topics. **_

"_**Still, I love the meetings. It makes me realize I'm still alive in some sense. That I'm not just a country, but a human too." Finally, America reached the room. **_

"_**Ah here it is!" He stood before the door, slightly excited and worried. Well at least this would be another chance to annoy the commie, another chance for Japan to agree with his ideas. Another chance to save the day! And another chance to share his wonderful and awesome super hero ideas to the world.**_

_**He adjusted his tie, bright blue orbs reading the number of the conference room. He grasped the door handle and plastered the American smile on his face. He readied himself and threw the doors open, stepping into the room and arms outstretched like he was a god himself. **_

"_**The hero has arrived!" letting out a laugh, he waited for the familiar yells and comments. **_

_**Silence. **_

_**He cracked open one eye, hero pose still in place. **_

_**And saw a empty and dark conference room. **_

_**Well, this is awkward. **_

_**Deflating, he looked back outside to the number of the conference room and frowned. This was the right number. 1203. **_

"_**Where the heck is everyone?" America asked out loud. He sighed, bringing out his phone once more to check the time. Had he gotten the time wrong? He knew he changed his clock to the right time frame. And the conference was today…**_

_**What the hell? Was this some kind of joke? **_

_**America wouldn't be surprised if everyone was just hiding, waiting to jump up out of their hiding spots and yell "Surprise!" **_

_**But, as he stood there, he realized that no one would. **_

_**He backed away from the room. **_

"_**Dude, not cool." Unease was bubbling within him. **_

_**Really, where was everyone?! **_

_**Before he could say anything else, a sudden light appeared in the middle of the room. **_

"_**What the-" Before he could say anything else the light blinded him, getting brighter and bigger until America himself was being consumed by it. **_

_**He tried to move, to run, to scream. **_

_**But all he could do was stand there thinking: Shit this isn't good!**_

_**Then there was nothing but a bright light, until it faded into a deep black. **_

America blinked, remembering everything now.

"So that's it… That weird light brought me here. It must have brought everyone else here as well." America mused, glancing around at the scenery before him. The forest before had suddenly turned into a jungle. A lively jungle at that as he heard a loud roar in the distance. America continued on, marching proudly to the Star Spangled banner in his head as he walked. He noticed the earth he was stepping on, getting softer, he could feel water being mixed in, probably from marshlands nearby. The jungle it seemed would soon become a marshland. He wondered how much longer he would have to walk until he spotted something hidden in the dense jungle.

Even with his glasses he squinted to see what the large object before him was. Covered in vines and knee deep in mud was a stone structure, a intricate looking pyramid with design wrapping around and around the stone structure. It was beautiful, but crumbling. America could only stop and stare in awe at the marvel before him. His love of archeology began to surface.

_Wow! Damn this is so freaking awesome! What I wouldn't give to explore that place. Maybe just a couple days or so to really find out its secrets!_

He stopped outside the doorway to the large pyramid. He pressed his hand against the gritty stone and closed his eyes.

_But…I can't. I have to find the others. For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this place…._

He turned around and began to walk away, when something appeared before him in a rush of blue fur and claws.

He yelped and jumped back, looking into the black eyes…of…a thing….

The blue fur was all over the beast and it resembled some freaky combination of a gorilla and alligator.

Snapping its jaws and swiping at America with his sharp claws, America could only think one thing.

_Iggy was wrong! Monsters can hurt you!_


	2. Spiked Tea and Snakeman

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry the update took so long. I decided to edit some things so it took a lot longer than I planned. Also with the fact that I am super busy lately and I want to try to make this as detailed as I can. Well...you get the point. I hope I do the characters justice! It may seem a bit drawn out right now. But it will get better and funnier the more people show up I promise! And thanks to the three who commented on the story :) I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

The blue eyed nation could only gape at the large creature before him. Said blue beast roared something fierce as the hero _obsessed_ man could only stand there, frozen.

_Oh crud! This is not good. Not good at all! Did I drink Iggy's spiked tea or something?! I'm seeing Unicorns and monsters that belong in computer generated movies or anime than in real life! Oh god…I wonder if it was that scone I had last week! Why didn't that clothed freak warn me about monsters?! Wait..monsters….how the heck am I supposed to fight monsters!? _

The panic level in America rose as the strange creature stomped towards him, swinging its clawed appendages.

One claw caught his arm and a large gash spread across America's arm, blood flowed free and this of all things snapped him out of his trance. He dodged the second attempt to tear him apart and rolled to the ground, his hands automatically pulling out his pistols and pointing them at the blue monster. His eyes narrowed and before he could even think, he fired off multiple shots at the animal.

More enraged than injured, it leaped toward America at a fast speed. It only took the bomber jacked clad nation a second to realize what was happening before the monster sent him flying. Letting out a grunt, his back hit something solid and rough before the figure collapsed onto the soft grass below.

He almost wanted to just stay there and rest for a second. His breathing was uneven and he probably bruised if not broke something with that last attack.

_Shit…this monster is tough…but I can't give up…I promised to get everyone safely out. And I'm the hero! A hero can't fall now! Hahah! Especially not to something as stupid as Dr. Blue over here…._

The newly dubbed Dr. Blue closed in the distance rapidly. But Alfred was already getting to his feet, both guns clutched in his hands tightly.

His head was bowed low, trying to regain his energy. At the last second he raised his eyes, blue eyes shining with revenge, and something else more terrifying; mischief.

"You wanna piece of me you Monsters Inc. Creep?! Bring it!" The sun glinted across his glasses, giving his face a sudden darker look as his smile formed and eyes were hidden by the glare of the light.

"I'm the hero and the hero will destroy the monsters!" He laughed and the monster lunged, only for America to place the gun at the monsters temple and fire.

Collapsing into a heap of bloodied meat, Dr. Blue lay motionless.

Gasping, America fell to his knees, guns resting in the softly blowing grass as he lied back against the tree that he had only moments before been thrown against.

Now that the adrenaline was vanishing, he could feel the pain.

"Ow…." He whined, knowing that something like this couldn't kill him. Still, he hated pain. "Darn I let it get the upper hand…I guess I need to practice more…" America grinned and finally once he caught his breath, grabbed his guns and stood up. He walked back over to the pyramid and looked at it longingly.

"Alright, well bye Mr. pyramid! Hope I can come back soon to explore ya!" The blonde began to turn away.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTAAAALLLL LLLYYYYYY!" a familiar sounding German voice yelled, causing America lose his balance and fall gracefully onto the ground.

"Ow!...as if I didn't hurt before.." He stood up and turned back to where he heard that scream, it was from…inside the pyramid?

_Wait…that voice…it sounded like….._

America tore into the pyramid without a second thought. He navigated down the dark corridors, which although should have been pitch black were faintly lighted with torches. Ignoring the abnormality of this, America continued down the cramped hallway. He could suddenly hear another voice, and his face beamed.

It was a familiar sounding Italian..whimpering.

"I'msorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" The voice was getting louder, which meant he was going the right way. Finally he arrived in a large room, In the right corner a jail cell with three very active nations.

Germany appeared to be in the process of disciplining Italy, Romano was next to them, cursing and trying to get Germany away from Italy. Italy, although trapped in Germany's arms noticed America arrive.

"Veh! America! what are you doing here?"

"Hahah! I'm here to save you all of course like the great hero I am!" America replied proudly, grinning.

Romano and Germany noticed America as well by now and Italy pulled free from the Germans grip and clutched at the bars, a excited look on his face. "Veh! America! You came to save us?! Isn't that great Germany! He's like a real hero!"

"About time you came you hamburger freak!"

"Haha and you are all my damsels in the distress! Don't worry my pretties! I'll get you out of here in no time!" It was then as America approached, that Italy noticed something dripping down America's arm.

"Veh! America, is that…blood?!"

The blue eyed nation paused, then looked down at his still bleeding arm. He sheepishly hid it behind his back and grinned. "No worries! I just ran into some…ah…complications before I found you guys! But I'm fine! Let's get ya all out of here."

The three said nothing, but all knew America was far from fine. The blonde nation frowned at the lock that held the bars together. It was an imprint of a hand.

"The potato bastard over here already tried to pry the bars apart! But they wouldn't budge!" Romano growled. "It's as if were trapped here by some sort of damn hocus pocus!"

Something flickered across America's memory. "Maybe.." he mumbled and pressed his hand against the imprint.

Nothing happened.

_What the heck am I missing? _

Then suddenly he realized.

_The words….._

America closed his eyes, hand still on the imprint and whispered. "_Patefacio in__commutationem pro__memoria mea__..._"

Italy was confused.

Germany looked skeptical.

Romano was just plain pissed off.

Suddenly a rush of energy enveloped America.

He stumbled back, hitting the floor as the cell door swung open, freeing the other nations. They ran out in time to see a strange ball of light fly through the air and out the pyramid.

Italy arrived at America's side first, Germany not too far behind. Romano stood a distance away, eyebrow raised.

"America! Are you okay?!" Asked the frenzied Italian.

"Just Peachy…" America grumbled. He winced and then looked at Italy as if seeing him for the first time. "Who…are you again?"

"Idiot." Romano muttered.

Startled, Italy wondered if America was just joking. "Veh! C'mon America! It's me Italy! Stop joking!"

America blinked, then grinned. "Sorry Feli…Just couldn't resist! You looked so worried! Haha! Oh! We gotta go and get the others! Everyone else is here too!"

Germany frowned. "Where?"

As if to make fun of the cloaked figure, America raised his arms and with a grin said, "Everywhere!"

Seeing the confused stares, he explained. "Some weird guy told me they were all around here. He didn't specify locations but he did tell me to go South..so I wonder if there's a group of everyone in different directions.."

"Weird guy?" Romano now entered the conversation.

"Yeah, he was here when I first woke up. Saying cryptic stuff, blah blah.."

Germany thought for a while. "I wonder if that man is the reason we are here."

America tilted his head thoughtfully. He hadn't thought of that…

"Veh! Anyways we have to save the others!"

"Yeah and get out of this shit hole." Romano hissed.

"Brother that's not very nice! Do we need hug therapy again?" Italy crept closer to Romano, who for a second looked afraid.

"No! It's fine! Get the hell away from me Feliciano! God damn it!" Suddenly resigned to his fate, Lovino sighed as his brother wrapped him in a dangerously warm embrace.

America looked amused, Germany covered his face with a hand and shook his head slowly.

After that was over, America turned to them before they left. "Oh by the way…we will be fighting monsters." He added before cheerfully walking into the hallway.

The three nations stopped midstep.

"What?!"

"There we go! All better!" Italy chimed as he patted the American's now bandaged arm gently.

Romano snorted. "It's a good thing those damn white flags are good for something." He said bitterly, then looked around the area.

Germany was a little further ahead, scouting the jungle as well as acting as a guard. He gripped his semi automatic weapon tightly to him, ready for a attack at any angle. At this point America had explained what he knew of this place and the creature that attacked him.

He still had a hard time believing the American as he stated the monster he fought. And had voiced his opinion to the nation.

* * *

_**America snorted. "You're telling me! At first I thought I was hallucinating too! When I saw that Unicorn I thought for sure I had eaten Iggys cooking or finally cracked! Maybe Iggy's seeing invisible creatures disease is contagious and I got it!" He paused for a second, rubbing his injured arm as they finally found a place to sit down and rest. " But…when that monster attacked me. I realized that it was all real." His jovial expression now resembled something a bit more serious. " I can't brush this off as a trick of the light or me going crazy. We really are in some sort of parallel world or something. I know it. I feel it. Don't tell me you guys don't either." **_

_**A pause. **_

" _**This earth doesn't feel like our earth back home. It's different." America continued. "I can't explain it any better than that. Which is why we have to find everyone as soon as possible and find a way back to our world." **_

"_**If what you say is true. We will need a way to fight these monsters as you call it." Germany stated. **_

_**America lifted his twin pistols. "I have enough ammo for another two or three. But after that we might need to find a alternative weapon or find some humans around here that sell bullets." **_

_**Germany's trademark frown seemed to deepen as he pulled out his own gun. "Ja, same here…" **_

_**Italy grinned, waving his white flag nervously. "Veh! And I can use my white flag to help in case we need to run away!" **_

_**Germany put a hand over his eyes, sighing sadly. **_

_**America laughed loudly. "The hero never runs from danger! Don't worry I'll protect everyone from the evil monst-" as he went to raise his arm, he let out a squeak of pain when he realized he raised his badly damaged appendage. **_

"_**I am…surrounded by idiots.." Germany muttered as Italy began to fret over America's injury and began to wrap it up with one of his white flags. **_

They began to realize as they traveled that this world was quite different from their normal world.

"We've traveled for miles it seems and we still haven't seen any towns." America commented, glancing around.

"Veh! It's been almost a day! Look!" he pointed to the sun setting. "We need to find shelter soon."

"Or…we could have an awesome nation sleepover under the stars!" America grinned.

"Over my dead body." Romano deadpanned.

"Aw c'mon! Don't be that way Romano!" America whined. "It could be fun!"

"Nothing you could ever say would convince me that any part of that damn stupid idea is fun!" The Italian growled.

"Well, if we cannot find a place to stay. That may be our only option." Germany commented.

Romano scowled but said nothing.

* * *

In the end the others spent the night under the stars with Italy serving food that appeared out of nowhere, Germany drinking beer that also appeared out of nowhere, Romano cussing up a storm and America laughing and boasting about himself.

The next day they managed to make it out of the jungle and headed towards the East. The land soon started to become less swampy and more rocky, they noticed mountains in the distance and trees as well as old abandoned rock dwellings. Finally they came across a old building carved out of the side of a mountain. It was huge and similar to the one America saw in the South.

"This is it!" He said excited, running towards the building. The others were astonished that they could find it so quickly.

"Hey…America…" Germany said, getting a suddenly odd feeling.

"Hmm? What is it Germany?" America turned around, inches from the front entrance.

"Didn't you say you fought a monster that was guarding the building?"

"Right it was-oh…Look out!" America suddenly yelled as a monster ran from the trees towards Romano, Italy and Germany.

"Mein Gott!" Germany spun around and pointed his gun at the beast, freezing as he saw the beast before him.

"Told ya!" America said. "You guys didn't believe me but I knew I wasn't going crazy or had food poisoning!"

Italy and Romano screamed and clutched at each other, while America drew his guns to help the German. He ran towards the beast, firing off a warning shot before he reached Germany.

Snapping out of his daze, Germany fired off two more shots that knocked the monster back into a tree. The snake type beast hissed in anger, standing back up and again launching itself at the four nations.

It's yellow and black snake like eye narrowed in on America as he raised his gun to fire into its skull. It darted the bullet and glided around the nations effortlessly to the other side.

"Crap! For a half snake half man thing it sure moves fast!" America commented, trying to stand in front of Italy and Romano.

Germany rumbled his agreement before firing off two more shots.

Realizing this was getting them nowhere, America looked around for anything to help them. But all he saw were trees, rocks and the building behind them with a rather large stone door-oh wait!

America grinned and turned to the two Italians. "Make a break for the door!"

"What?!"

"Just go!" Alfred cautiously approached the German. "Hey I got a plan! We gotta lead the monster to the door!"

Giving him a odd look, the German contemplated the American's sanity.

"Just trust me! Lead it to the entrance!" America then ran to the side of the pyramid, glancing up at a tall and large block of stone perched precariously on a ledge right above the open doorway. It was the same size of the doorway below and America couldn't help but let out a grin. He climbed the side of the structure and managed to tip toe on the ledge leading to the stone block. He got behind it and glanced down as Germany and the twins led the beast closer and closer to the doorway. He bit his lip, not making a move, not even breathing so the monster wouldn't know what he was doing.

Finally the three made it to the doorway and vanished within the stone structure. The snake being neared the doorway and Alfred tensed his muscles, shifting his feet and ready to push the block of stone. But the shifting of his feet caused a few loose pieces of stone to roll down the structure and hit the ground inches from the snake monster. Its eyes instantly darted up and met with America's blue orbs.

_Shit..._

Using all his strength, America slammed his hands against the stone, at first it didn't move. And he panicked for a second. But soon the block began to shift, then move, then topple over onto the snake being that was trying to scramble away from the doorway.

Too late.

Thump!

America was breathing hard, hesitant to look over the edge. He swallowed, then glanced over.

He smiled.

Underneath the stone was a very squished snake monster.

"HAHA!" America laughed, jumping into the air and pumping his fists. "That's right! That's what you get for messing with the U S of A!" At that moment he nearly lost his footing but managed to regain it before he plummeted to his death.

Germany and the Italy's emerged from the dark pyramid and glanced at the dead beast below the stone. Germany glanced up at the boasting American, dumbstruck. Italy hesitantly poked the beasts arm with his white flag, the body remained still. A smile spread across his face and Romano just looked annoyed. Though when wasn't he annoyed?

"That was…" Germany started to say. But Italy instantly cut him off, his hyper energy seeming to come off him in waves.

"That was incredibile America! Non ho mai visto uno spettacolo del genere! Il modo di sconfiggere quel mostro spaventoso! " His sudden wave of Italian confused the American, but he just grinned, jumping from his perch onto the ground below.

"Ha ha! That's right my italian friend! I saved all of our asses from that snake...thing. And you all didn't believe me about the monsters."

"Veh I did! It was Romano and Ludwig that didn't believe!" Italy smiled his goofy grin.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's go inside and rescue the others, Gut?" Germany walked inside the dark building with America proudly struting after. Followed finally by the two Italian brothers, Romano calling Italy a 'Stupido fratello'.

Although the sight that awaited them was far from pleasant.

America stopped dead and his jaw opened slightly. "Oh crap.."


	3. How did they not notice this!

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm gonna try to post chapters as regularly as I can. But I have two acting class I should be memorizing stuff for. Considering this week is one of the big weeks. Ugh. Well see how it goes! Thanks again for reviewing! **** I'm very happy with the reviews so far and am glad you all are enjoying it so far! I hope you continue to follow the story since it will be a long one. I'll keep you updated if I have to stop for a period of time. I have a lot on my plate and shouldn't even be writing fanfiction. But I really wanted to write this…so..yeah, here I am! I know this chapter might be a bit confusing. It was fairly difficult to word a section of it. Anyway! Here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So…who ordered the river of flaming death?" America asked wryly, pointing to the river of lava that was oozing before them.

"What the fuck is this?!" Romano exploded, on the verge of tearing out his hair…or Feliciano's, America wasn't sure which.

"How did we not notice this?!" Germany was dumbfounded.

America quickly ran out, then saw what the others hadn't seen. Somehow there was a volcano next to the pyramid they were currently in. A very active volcano. The others ran outside as America looked up at the tower of burning earth.

"Yeah….that's a volcano…."

"No shit!" Romano growled.

"Seriously, how did we not notice this?!"

"Veh!...I'm so scared!"

They came back inside, all of them looking uneasy.

The American nation laughed nervously. "Well It seems like we will need to find some way to cross this…..river of lava…"

Italy started to freak out. "But how?! If we try to cross it anything we use will be burnt and then we will die! Germany! I don't want to die! Don't make me cross the river of lava please I'll do anything!"

Romano looked about ready to beat to death the closest person to him. America took a step to the left.

He frowned, looking around for anything they could use to cross the river with. "This is so annoying and unheroic...if I have this many problems rescuing the others my hero title will be at risk! Darn it why didn't that robe freak warn me about rivers of flaming lava?!"

America glanced around the room.

_Think, Alfred think….what can I use here to get across the river? Let's see…blocks of stone,a broken column of rock, a rope, a torch, human bones….GAH?!_

…_.._

_What are THOSE doing here?...Erm…right….okay calm down…it's okay….Okay. Hmm, the skeleton guy has a sword….um…a broken barrel of something…sand maybe…What?! Is that all I have to work with?! That cant be! _

_What am I gonna do?! _

Slightly panicking, America quickly looked to the others, Romano bullying Italy and Germany attempting to stop them.

"No choice then.." America muttered and quickly ran to the objects, trying to figure out how he could get a safe trip across the lava.

"The column isn't big enough to use….I could use the rope but what could I use to….." Suddenly something clicked in his mind. "This…this could work…" He smirked.

"Hey!" He yelled to the others. "I found a way to get across!"

The three stopped and blinked.

"What?!"

"How?"

America let out his laugh. "Well it's easy! But….it might be a bit risky…"

Germany met America's gaze steadily. "I'm listening…"

"Well….ya see…."

* * *

"That's crazy!" Romano announced.

"Veh….."

"I know but it will work! Trust me!"

"If it doesn't work we will all fall into the lava you know!"

"I know! I know!" The blue eyed American nation pointed to the objects behind him. "But its all we got!"

The Germanic nation put a hand on America's shoulder. "You're sure?"

America turned back and nodded firmly.

"Okay. I will trust you."

America smiled brightly and hugged Germany. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Ludwig looked extremely awkward the way Alfred was holding him.

Italy simply grinned. "Veh. If Germany trusts you, I will too America."

"Che! Well I don't! This is fucking stupid!" Romano turned from them.

"Aw c'mon fratello! Please!" Italy begged his brother.

"No way! The only way you'll get me across that thing is if hell freezes over!"

"Well..were not in heaven.." Germany muttered, Romano's head snapped towards the bleach blonde nation.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se!" Italy begged Romano, gripping his brother around the waist.

"What the…get the hell off Feliciano!"

"Not until you say yes!" Italy said firmly. Romano growled, but said nothing as America and Germany began to gather pieces of stone and began to stack them on top of each other, forming a mountain of rubble. Most of them were square blocks so the form was stable. They built the mountain close to the river of lava and America quickly got the rest of his plan ready as they built the mountain high enough.

America nodded, grinning before grabbing the column and climbing the mountain, straining.

"America? Do you need help?" Germany asked.

"No….I got it…" America strained and finally sat the column through a hole in the mountain, propping it up with a few feet of it sticking on the top.

"Whew…"

"Veh! I don't wanna do this!"

"Italy…" Germany warned.

"But Germany! The dead need to rest in peace! I feel bad stealing from him!" Italy whined.

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "We don't have a choice. Now do it!"

"But…."

"ITALY!"

"Okay okay!" Italy grabbed the sword from the sheath and handed it to Ludwig who handed it to America. He grinned, tying the rope tightly to the handle of the sword and stood on top of the mountain, angling the sword. He held it up above his right shoulder, pulling his arm back. Everyone held their breath. If America missed….

America flung the sword to the ground and with a clang pierced the stone floor on the other side of the river.

"Ha ha! Who's the hero now?!" America quickly tied the rest of the rope around the column, making sure the rope was tight. Any slack and the rope would be closer to the lava.

"Okay you guys grab a bone and start going down!" America commented.

Ludwig nodded and grabbed a thigh bone, jumping on top of the pile of rock and holding his arms up, using the bone as a handle to slide down the rope to the other side. He gripped both sides of the bone and jumped, jolting as the bone hit the rope and caused friction. He slid down the rope easily, jumping onto the stone floor on the other side.

"Alright next!" America said.

Romano growled, but grabbed the other thigh bone and got up to the top of the mountain, he did the same and jumped onto the other side, arms crossed as he landed on his feet.

"Alright you're up Feli!" America chimed, handing him arm bone.

Italy, nervously fumbled with the bone for a few minutes as he stuttered and looked at the ominous bubbling ooze below them.

"I-I can't!" He whined and clutched at America. Said nation blinked as the timid nation held onto him for dear life.

"Italy! Get over here right now!" Ludwig demanded.

Suddenly a rumble shook the temple, causing America to nearly lose his footing. He held onto Italy to keep him from falling, but he realized too late that the jerking caused a bit of lava to bubble over and land on the rope.

Everyone realized the problem instantly. America met Germany's eyes, and Germany glanced back, then as if talking telepathically the German nation's mouth formed a firm line and he nodded.

America swallowed and looked down at Italy, the rope then back to Italy again.

"Italy.." America said sternly. "Grab onto me..and hold on tight."

"Veh?" The sobbing Italian looked at him confused.

"Were gonna go down together."

Italy paled.

"No! We won't make it!"

"We have to. The rope is gonna burn away if we don't!" America said sternly. "No objections!" He grabbed the bone and ran to the top, getting ready and holding the bone up with both hands on top of the rope. "Hang on!"

Italy clutched the nation and slammed his eyes shut as America ran off the mountain and they were sailing down the line.

Halfway down, it snapped and Germany lunged toward the snaking rope that was being pulled towards the lava.

He reached his arm out to grab it, and missed.

"Shit!"

Thinking fast, America grabbed Italy and flung him towards the other side of the lava as they began to fall. Romano caught his brother easily, but the other three looked in horror as America began to plummet towards the firey Inferno.

_This…isn't good…_

"America!" Italy cried and America slammed his eyes shut.

_I….I don't want to die! Not now! Not yet! England! Canada!_

_Damn it…I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

He held out his arm that had the tattoo and suddenly he felt his body jerk to a stop.

He took a breath.

Then another.

_Well…..at least I'm not dead….._

He opened his eyes and blinked. He saw lava. He was right above the lava, floating.

_What the hell?_

He glanced at the others and saw they had the same expression on their faces.

He gave a weak smile, then swallowed. Realizing that he was glowing a blue light, he tried to think how he was going to get on land.

"Uh….a little help here?" he said pathetically.

After they managed to get America back on land, thanks to the remaining piece of rope that wasn't burnt.

There was only one thing they could say.

"What the fuck was that?" Thanks Romano.

"I have…no idea…" America said, confused.

"What do you mean you have no idea?! Since when do you have magic?!" Romano demanded.

"I don't know!" America waved his hands frantically. "I don't! I don't have magic.." as he waved his hands again he noticed the tattoo and frowned at the marking.

_Could it…..no…it couldn't be…_

"America I'm so glad your okay!" Italy clung to the nation, sobbing. "You did it to save me! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey no worried dude! That's what the hero does! Save people and stuff."

"Still, that was a incredibly stupid move. You could have died." Germany said sternly. "Don't do that again." He turned away from America, then looked at Italy briefly before adding, "But thank you." He started to walk down the corridor and America grinned, running after the small group and laughing.

* * *

Finally the group made it to the cell room and heard some very interesting comments before they entered.

"Kolkolkolkolkol.."

"Aiyah! Hide me! I do not like the look that bastard has in his eyes Aru!"

"Russia-san, Nii-san, please calm down."

"But I am perfectly calm."

"Yeah in a serial killer kind of way aru!"

Sigh.

America took this chance to walk into the room first with a loud laugh. "Heya guys! Guess who is here to save the day!"

"America-san!" Japan's eyes widened in relief.

He then noticed the others behind him and his normally passive face suddenly brightened. "And Italy-kun, Romano-kun and Germany-san!"

"Japan!" Italy squealed.

"Oh great, we had to find the Vodka bastardo first!" Romano grumbled.

"Aiyah, did everyone forget I am here?" China humphed. "What am I? Canada?"

"Who?"

America let out a chuckle, stretching out his arms as if to get ready for a marathon. "No worries China! You aren't obsessed with maple so there's no way you could be Canada!"

At least half of the nations in the room sweatdropped at this. Russia still held his childish grin.

"Poor America, too stupid to even realize sarcasm when its slapping him right in the face, Da?"

Alfred's eyebrow twitched. "What was that Commie? You cold? Because I have a river of lava a couple rooms back with your name on it."

Suddenly the aura between the two darkened and China and Italy shivered from the icy atmosphere between the two.

A clang of metal distracted everyone as they gazed at where the noise had originated. There stood Romano, a bone in his hand trying to open the cage.

"What the hell? These bars are indestructible!" Romano used all his strength but the bars refused to move.

"Veh! Romano! It won't work!" Italy tried to stop his brother before he got hurt.

Germany was talking to Japan, trying to form ideas to get them out.

America frowned, biting his lip. His eyes traveled until they rested on the lock of the cell door. The handprint. He glanced down at his own hand, the tattoo still brightly visible.

_I really don't want to feel that pain again…besides..I feel like something's wrong. Stupid! The hero isn't afraid of anything!_

Before the others could stop him, America marched up to the cell door and placed his hand onto the lock.

"_Patefacio in__commutationem pro__memoria mea__!"_

He felt a jolt, something being zapped from his body and then he was flying. He hit the wall, falling to the ground and everything went black.


	4. Floating Land and Ice Castles

_**Authors Note: Hello, it's me again. Sorry for the two month gap….(Sigh), I have a lot going on right now. School is out but I got super sick and super busy around the holidays. And I'm still sick now. Gotta love bad immune system .…Anyway, I have been working on this chapter the past two months and I think its good….I guess. Let me know if it needs anything. I feel like I am forgetting something important to it. But my brain is too foggy to care…Anyway…I already sorta have a idea for the next chapter and will continue writing as I see fit. Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for being patient on this wild and crazy fanfic ride!**_

Chapter 3

The stunned nations could only look as America hit the wall before crumpling to the ground in a heap. The room was silent, save for the creaking of a cell door. It swung open with a clang. The nations barely noticed a ball of light zooming past their heads to the outside world. At the moment they were concerned with the nation before them, the strong and proud superpower curled in a ball on the floor, unconscious.

Italy and Japan were the first to react, running towards America and kneeling over him. Trying to see if he was okay. Germany followed, then finally the rest.

After a few minutes, America groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"America! Are you alright? Want some pasta?" Italy asked.

Alfred met Feliciano's eyes and for a second they held a blank look. Then he suddenly smiled and laughed.

"Ah, no worries! Ha ha! I'm fine…Uh…" America paused.

Italy stared back. Then realized why America had stopped talking. "Italy." He offered.

"Ah, right. Sorry my head kinda hurts. My bad Italy." The hero gave a half grin.

Germany and Romano shared a glance.

"Can you get up America-san?" Japan held out his hand.

The hurt nation hesitated, emotions flickering in his eyes. They flashed by so quickly Japan couldn't make them out. Then America's eyes were blank once again, but he still smiled and grasped Japan's hand.

"Yeah man, thanks!" The bomber jacket clad nation brushed his hands against his pants to rid himself of the dust and debris.

"So, now that everyone is free here, time to go save the others!" America announced, walking towards the exit.

"Something…feels off.." Japan mumbled, staring at America's back.

Russia was the one to walk after America first, followed by China and Romano.

That left Germany, Japan and Italy.

Japan moved to follow, but Italy grasped his arm. Then his hand retreated as fast as it came.

"Sorry! Sorry I touched you!" Italy whined.

"But, you are right Japan. Something's not right about America."

"I sense it too." The German grumbled.

Japan blinked. "But, what is wrong with Alfred-san?"

The two nations glanced at each other, then turned to Japan.

"We…we don't know.."

"Hey guys?! You coming?" America popped his head in to the others.

The three nations jumped, then Japan turned to America and nodded once he regained his composure.

"Well be right out Alfred-san."

At the name America's face changed, he looked almost confused. Then nodded and left the room.

"I think…we should watch him more closely from now on. Something doesn't seem right about how he opened the cell." Japan's mouth curled in a frown. Somehow they would discover what was wrong with America.

He only hoped it was just their imagination.

* * *

Before they could even start out to the next location they realized several things. They had run out of supplies and weapons.

"This isn't good. We can't fight the monsters without weapons." America said, glancing around at the environment.

This world seemed barren, not a trace of a city, town or even people. They had yet to run into any locals or artifact besides the temples and pyramids the others were trapped inside.

"Hai, that is correct America-san." Japan frowned, himself wondering where the people were.

_These ruins we were trapped inside were not simply created out of nothing. There must be other humans here. But where? _

Romano growled bitterly. "Fuck that! I'm sick of all this walking around! I'm getting tired and it doesn't seem like were even getting anywhere!" He plopped down onto the ground, crossing his arms and legs and pouting.

Germany sighed and looked at America and Japan. " It is getting close to nightfall soon. We should rest and try to find some kind of town before rescuing the others. I think we all need a break. Besides America, your arm hasn't fully healed yet."

America blinked and glanced down at his still bandaged arm and sent a dazzling grin at the German. "No worries. I'm doing perfectly fine Germany. Though if the others wanna rest than I guess we have no choice but to find a place to crash for the night."

Everyone else agreed to find some place to rest and find supplies, food and new weapons.

"God I'd kill for a burger right now hahaha!" The self proclaimed Hero announced randomly.

Russia's childish grin overtook his features. "Da Comrade, I believe that is true ."

Turning on Russia, America puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms across his chest in the most childish pout any of the nations saw.

"Hey! I'm the hero! The hero doesn't go around killing. I was just joking!"

Russia let out his signature laugh and walked around America with his sly smile. "Really now? What about the man I faced in the Cold War…or the poor fools who dared to attack you on- "

"That's enough Russia!" Germany intervened. He could see the shift in America's eyes instantly. The sparkling blue orbs were beginning to harden, become empty. America no longer was smiling and his breathing was slightly uneven.

China saw the tension before America threw the first punch, eyes widening he ran to help Japan and Germany drag America from Russia before there was a major superpower battle.

Russia had dodged the punch quite easily and had avoided the next with inches to spare. He was about to retaliate when the others pulled America off him.

"America calm down!" Germany growled, restraining the nations arms behind his back.

"Are you just gonna let him get away with that?! He knows! He knows I hate being reminded…." America turned on Germany, the pain evident.

He knew, Germany knew America hated to be reminded of that tragic day. America's wounds were still fresh and the pain of the nation was still there.

"Damn it…Damn it Russia why do you have to be such a dick?" The blonde mumbled, turning away from the Russian.

Russia giggled. "Because I love seeing your stupid face in pain America. It's much more fun to torture you this way."

"I hate you."

"Da..I dislike you as well."

"Germany you can let me go…I'm over it." It was true that America was no longer tense in the Germans arms. But he was still hesitant to release the nation. It was only until Russia turned to pick on China, that the stern nation released him.

America weakly grinned. "Sorry about that guys. Hahaha…guess I'm a little hungry. Being hungry makes me cranky."

"What are you, pregnant?" Romano blurted.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose.

_This is going to be a long night….._

* * *

The next day, they began their search for food and weapons. They soon realized, that this world while similar to their own had some very unusual elements.

"Veh, look at that!" A excited Italy pointed before him at what appeared to be a piece of earth floating high above them. The clouds gracefully glided against the bottom of the earth and all who were below sweatdropped.

"Aiyah…"

"What the fu-"

"kolkolkol how interesting."

"Mein…gott."

"Haha! This is amazing! Although I swear I saw this in a movie before! Some kind of anime right Japan?"

"I…..uh…..am unsure America-san."

"This is insane how can island float in thin air?!" China demanded, waving his hands upward. It was quite comical to see his face all flustered and confused, America himself couldn't help but laugh at everyones reactions.

"I dunno, but it isn't the weirdest thing we have seen around here. There are monsters and Unicorns and weird guys in robes. I think we owe Iggy a apology." American grinned and shook his head. "I never did believe in magic. But I gotta say you can not believe in magic in this place. Granted, it could be possible this is all some strange dream and I'm really in a scone induced coma. If that's the case than Artie is gonna get it!" America hummed and continued on his merry way, some of the others began to follow. Some hesitated, still not quite believing that a island was floating in the sky.

"America-san. Please tell me more about this man in robes you spoke of." Japan said, catching up to him quickly.

America frowned, thinking back. "Well…he was there when I woke up. Said some weird cryptic stuff that I was not in the mood for. He also knew you all were here. And he knew my name. Not my human name but called me America straight out."

At this, Japan's dark eyes widened. "That is unusual. If we are in another world. How could.."

"I dunno Japan. All I know is this guy grabs my hand and this weird glowy thing enters it and I get this.." America showed Japan the symbols on his hand.

"He told me where to go to find Italy, Germany and Romano first. He told me I was the only one who could save everyone…." America's eyes suddenly appeared distant and Japan noticed his frame turn rigid, as if he was remembering something that he would have rather forgotten. He frowned, then noticing Japan's curious gaze he grinned.

"Of course me being the hero! I was totally up to the task! I knew I could save you lot and look haha! I'm that much closer of being the best hero in the Universe!"

Japan wasn't sure what to be amazed at first, America's insane ego or his shift in mood that almost made America similar to them. Often most nations treated America as a child. A child who could not read the atmosphere and was as airheaded as Italy. But, for a second he appeared as if he was much older than he appeared. Japan wondered if the childish personality was a façade.

_A man with all the power in the world. Of course if he did act intelligent, he would be seen as a threat. This way, with his childish nature most would assume he was a idiot with power and…_

"This man, you could not see his face?" Germany interrupted Japan's train of thought as he appeared behind the American. The others slowly trickled to the group as well.

America thought for a second. "Nope. The dude had a cloak with a really long hood. Almost covered his entire face. I could see his mouth, but that's it. Though I admit he was short for a dude." With that Alfred laughed. "He looked about the same size as Iggy."

"Those markings are rather mysterious-aru. Let me look." China walked over to America and held up his hand to his face. He frowned slightly and looked at the others. "I feel like I remember seeing this before. But I can't think of where."

"Ah and I thought you'd be useful for a change China." America sighed, pulling his hand from his hold and brushing his fingers through his hair.

"What that supposed to mean?!" The angry ponytailed male was tempted to beat America to a pulp, but Japan quickly calmed the Asian.

"Still, we need to focus on important things da? Like finding food and weapons. Not fawning over stupid America." The Russian grinned.

"Hey!"

"He is right. We will need to work together for this to work." Germany sighed, remembering the last time they tried to work together.

"Well we've already tried going East and South, all that's left is North and West!" America grinned and started to walk in a direction.

"Er…America-san!"

"What is it Japan?"

"Um, that is to say…"

"Fucking Hamburger idiot! You're going back the way we came!"

Cue awkward silence.

"Ah….right hahaha!….I knew that!"

* * *

"So…how are things progressing?" A figure asked within the darkness.

"He's already freed two groups." A male voice said solemnly.

"Only two left then…huh?"

"Ma'am…" The male voice suddenly sounded pleading.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

A light chuckle.

"I do not have a choice my dear…America brought this upon himself after all."

* * *

The tired and starving nations continued foreword, even as the air around them began to grow colder.

"The fuck? Why is it so damn cold all of a sudden?!" Romano growled, hugging himself and shivering.

The purple eyed nation cocked his head to the side. "Cold? Does not feel cold to Russia. In fact it feels quite warm da?"

"The temperature is most pleasant." Japan added.

Meanwhile most of the other nations were shivering.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! There's damn snow on the ground you idiots!" Romano pointed out the white substance that had suddenly appeared around them.

"Hmmmm.." Russia didn't seem fazed. "This is nothing compared to home."

"Just keep moving." Germany hissed. Even as he stood tall and composed, Italy noticed his arm shaking a bit.

"B-but Germany! You're s-shivering too!"

"SHUT UP ITALY!" Germany growled.

"Hahahah-h-ha! Y-you g-guys ar-r-re-e f-f-f-funny-y…" They turned to America, who was shaking like a leaf. He was still showing off his obnoxious grin. But his entire body was shivering violently. He had his arms wrapped around himself but it did nothing to stop the shaking.

"America-san…are you okay?"

"H-h-h-hah-h-ha-a-ah-h-ha! P-p-perf-fectly f-fine d-d-d-du-u-ud-de!"

The others sweatdropped at America's attempt to be macho.

"B-by t-the w-way….a-anyone g-g-g-got a e-e-extra…co-oat I c-c-c-can b-b-borrow?"

A few facepalmed at this.

"D-damn it hamburger bastard! If we had any we would use it on ourselves! You and Frosty bastard are the only ones with coats!"

"Kolkolkol…I wouldn't mind lending my coat to someone as long as it's not America."

"J-jerk."

"And of course on the condition they become one with Russia, da?"

Silence.

Cough.

"Anyways.."

A loud roar tore through the awkward moment. America who was last in the line of nations stopped dead, still shaking and sighed. The others were looking behind him with slight horror.

"I-i-its b-b-behind me…i-i-isn't it?"

The roar from behind him answered his question and Germany realized it was going to attack.

"You dummkopf, move!" Germany sprang into action, tackling the American and pinning him to the ground as the monster, made completely of stalagmites of ice attacked the spot America was in seconds before. The monster seemed to be a turtle, with a shell made sharp points of ice and deadly red eyes. There was suddenly a flood of voices.

"Germany!"

"What the hell is that?!"

"A monster da?"

"What a interesting specimen…I wonder if.."

"Japan! Now is not the time to admire it aru!"

Germany groaned and struggled to pull himself off the other blonde haired nation as the others began to freak out. "Wie argerlich! Why did a monster have to attack now?!"

As Germany got to his feet, America followed, reaching for his gun.

Already out of ammo, the German grabbed for his whip.

Other countries began to follow suit. Russia brandishing his trusty pipe, China his wok and ladle, A shining katana for Japan and frantic white flags for the Italys.

"How many bullets?" Taking only a moment to glance at the American, Ludwig took a step towards the beast.

"Two…maybe three.." America shrugged.

"Stay behind the Italys then. Use the gun only when necessary."

"But-"

Germany growled. "This is no time to argue! Just stay!" With that, the three with weapons began to attack the large ice monster.

Meanwhile the Italy's and America kept their distance. Although the hero was itching for a fight.

"I can't just stay here!" He whined, bouncing on his feet in nervous anticipation. "I want to fight too!"

"Sure go on hamburger bastard. I don't care if you get impaled by one of those ice spears!"

"Veh! Romano that was mean." Italy scolded his brother. With a hmph, Romano turned and crossed his arms across his chest.

America frowned, holding his one remaining gun and frowned. "Agh! This is so annoying! I want to help but-" A reflection of light caught his eye and he turned towards it. Even as the snow continued to drift down in this wasteland, America narrowed his eyes, and saw it again.

A reflection. To be precise, a reflection off of a shiny building a few miles away.

"What…" He took off towards the building while the others were still fighting.

"Ah! America!" Italy cried.

Germany's head snapped in the direction of Italy as he screamed. Then he saw what Italy was screaming about and where the American was heading.

He cursed under his breath and nearly avoided being hit by a ice spear. They had to finish this now and follow the foolish American before he got into more trouble.

* * *

As America got closer to the shining object he began to decipher what it was. It was a building of some kind. Shimmering, and tall, almost as tall as the sky. With towers as sharp as the ice spears the monster had. As the mist and snow began to clear around him, the veil lifted to reveal a castle. A large and beautiful castle made of crystal. Alfred could only gap at the sight. For this was far different from the tombs and ruins they had come across. This castle appeared almost new. But he couldn't feel any human presence nearby the castle. Its windows and doorways were dark, devoid of life and warmth.

_What the hell is a castle doing here?!_

It seemed as if no one had lived there in a long time. The thought of why it was left abandoned made the proud nation shudder. Though he would blame the cold weather later.

He kept walking toward the large building. He noticed details, how one tower was taller than the other, and the reason why. One tower seemed to be completely sliced in half. The cut from where he stood appeared to clean to be natural.

_Natural decay would either break it off into pieces or it would collapse in on itself. Never have I seen nature do that…_

He could only wonder, what did that? But the answers weren't important. What was important was finding his friends and getting out of this wacked out world. He realized he wasn't too far away from the front gates and he sighed in relief.

But the sigh was short lived as he choked back a gasp. For before him was not piles of snow has he imagined.

Instead he saw warriors. Several ice sculpted warriors with blades and dead eyes. His eyes flashed across them, one, two….five…..ten…..thirty…there was so many he couldn't keep count!

America took a shaky step back. "Shit…..shitshitshit!"

The warriors quickly surrounded him, some appearing from behind him. They effectively blocked his only way out. He backed away, only to come face to face with another ice zombie. After a few minutes of freak out and flailing limbs, he finally started to calm down.

_Oh crap! Now I have no choice but to fight. Damn! _

Pulling out his gun he glanced at the three shots left in the chamber and bit his lip. Snapping the gun shut he turned back to the approaching figures and closed his eyes.

_Alright then, time to prove what the hero can really do! Even with the three shots, I have to make this count! Ha ha! Besides, a hero never dies in the middle of the story!_

Nodding at his confidence, his eyes opened to reveal shining blue orbs filled with hope.

"Are you guys ready?! Cause you're about to have the crap beaten out of you!"

Fight, Start!


	5. Ice zombies and the Trio

**Authors Note: Once again sorry guys! I'm trying to crank these out as fast as I can think of what is going on next. However life seems to want to make me sick. After recovering from my cold I had some weird neck and head pain. No clue why. And they still hurt sometimes. But whatever. I did finish this part finally huzzah. I did want to continue but I felt it better to leave it off here for now. I bet you'll know who they find next right? ;) Also, about the magic. Shhh, it's a secret. You'll find out the answers to your questions later on in the story! :D Don't worry I'll try to speed this up a bit. Not sure if the pacing is too slow or okay for you guys. Anyway. Enjoy this next chapter! (Also ended up having some problems with google translate and the " symbols turning into odd arrow things O.o…took me a while to figure out how to get rid of them on word….yeah…) **

Chapter 4

"America! America! Come back!" A frantic Italy squealed, watching as the brown clad American seemed to blend into the white of the snow. Tears quickly starting to flow down the blubbering Italian's face, and Romano slammed his hands over his ears as his brother cried.

"For the love of! Feliciano stop that fucking crying!" His twin growled.

"But...but America..." Italy sniffed.

"Who cares about that idiot? Let him die."

"That's not nice Lovino!" Feli whined.

Romano rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"ITTTTAALLLLLYYYYY!" came the signature German bellow from about ten or so feet away. It caused the two to jump and Italy's eyes to open and widen.

Once he saw that he got their attention, he dodged another ice spear and Ludwig turned from the heated battle to face them.

"Go after him!" He ordered, pointing to where the blonde had vanished just a few minutes earlier.

"B-but Germany..." the Italian whined and winced as he saw the stern Germans face.

"Go! Now! I will follow shortly! Just make sure that idiot doesn't kill himself!"

Shaking and meek, Italy nodded and grabbed his brother's hand, dragging him along down the same path America took towards the castle.

Ludwig sighed in relief and turned back to battle. Russia got a good hit in with his pipe and Japan cut one of its legs off. China was about to smack it with his wok.

He ran up to the others. "I have to go after them. Will you all be alright by yourselves?"

Japan skillfully sliced off one of the ice spears from its back and landed with grace on one knee. He closed his eyes, took a breath and then stood up, turning to Germany.

"Hai Ludwig-san."

Russia giggled his ominous laugh. "No worries comrade. I did not need help to begin with. I could tear apart this creature with my bare hands."

"Aiyah just get out of here and save that ass!"

Germany looked at the three, then nodded and saluted before running after the Italy brothers and America.

The creature started to get back up, recovering from its injuries and growing a new limb before their eyes.

"That's no good.."

"Hmmm very interesting."

Ivan gave a dangerous grin. "Ah well it would be no fun if they died quickly, da?"

A heavy sigh from China. "I guess. But my back is starting to kill me."

"Nii-san you should be careful. You are not as young as you used to be."

"You just call me old, didn't you?!"

Silence.

"Talking for later, Da? We need to first turn ice monster into ice cubes." With that Russia was back out, slamming his pipe into the beast over and over.

Frankly Japan was surprised the pipe was still intact. Those blows were dangerous and not just any weapon can hold up to Russia's strength.

"Shall we go nii-san?" Japan asked with a hint of a smile.

China gave Japan a annoyed look. "I haven't forgotten what you said aru. But for now let us survive, so I can discipline you!"

"Hai." With that, the two were off, attacking the monster with everything they had.

* * *

Meanwhile, America wasn't faring too well. He used kicks and punches to knock a couple of the monsters down. But they were zombies more or less. They got right back up and found their weapons more deadly than he thought. Courtesy of a blade slicing a nearby boulder in half.

After the initial shock of seeing something chopped in half in place of what his head could have been, America decided not to let any of the weapons near him. He had opted to put his gun back into his holster, only planning on using it if there was no other choice.

Which was becoming increasingly difficult as a blade sliced against his already injured arm. He cursed and leapt away, jumping back onto his good hand and springing up, landing back on his feet behind the group.

America drew his pistol and fired one shot at the incoming zombie, effectively blowing its head off. A sudden wince reminded him of his badly wounded arm. But he ignored the pain and continued on, watching in awe at what was happening before him.

The body instantly melted into nothing more than a puddle of water and America grinned. "Hey ho! I found its weakness!" He lined up his next shot and managed to blow off five heads at once. Doing a victory dance he lined up his last shot, now feeling more in control of the situation. He concentrated, making sure he wouldn't miss. For if he did it-

"America! America!"

With a jolt, America pressed the trigger, only for the bullet to ricochet off the gate and hit one of the zombies in the head. By pure luck.

America turned and saw the two Italians running towards him.

"America there you are! We were so-Oh mio dio! Cosa sono quelle cose? Romano ho tanta paura!" With that Italy grabbed onto his brother for dear life and began to shake.

Romano's eyes bugged out of his head as he spotted the ice zombies surrounding America.

"Sei un idiota venire qui ora! Stupido cazzo americano!" Romano all but screamed.

America blinked at his sentence and the only thing he really caught was Americano, which obviously meant American. And idiota...which meant...

"So che possibile capire l'italiano strano hamburger! Stai lontano da quelle cose prima di morire davvero!" Romano growled, still frozen in his spot thanks to Italy's arms wrapped around his legs.

Meanwhile America was trying to process the foreign language. Yet for some reason he seemed to understand slightly what he was saying. America's translation? _"You can understand italian so get your ass up here you hamburger freak!"_

The fair haired nation tried to dodge the oncoming attacks from the army but without a way to escape, he would have to fight his way through to the Italian brothers like before.

He gave a disarming grin to the Italies and saluted before ditching his gun and beginning to punch, kick and wrestle his way out of the army of undead.

But he was suddenly overwhelmed as the zombies each grabbed one arm, and froze his feet to the ground.

Starting to panic a little, America tried to yank his feet free of the ice to no avail.

"Woah! Hey! Stupid zombies! Let me go!"

"Oh no! We have to help him Romano!" Italy was terrified. But he knew that the thought of losing America was much more terrifying than any monster or zombie.

"Stupid! Of all the!..." Romano looked at Italy and thought for a second. He was scared as well. But even under his hard exterior he felt the same as Feliciano.

"Fine...lets go save that burger bastard.." He deadpanned.

Italy nodded and grinned.

The two held up their white flags in almost a symmetrical way, then charged at the zombies and began to smack them with the flags. Amazingly they did do some damage, and managed to confuse a few of the ice corpses.

However the victory was short lived as more of them began to appear and encircle the Italians too, freezing their legs to the ground.

Italy began to wail and Romano was using colorful language on the zombies.

Shit this is no good! If we don't do something fast...those things will kill us! Damn it! C'mon someone save us! Tomato bastard!

"Wahhhh! I don't wanna die Romano! I want to eat more pasta and play with Germany and Japan and eat pasta and I haven't even read the book the atmosphere yet! Please don't kill us mr. Ice man! I'll do anything just please don't kill me, I'm a virgin and killing a virgin is wrong right?! Right?! Please don't turn me into nation goo, I'd rather not be made into ranch dressing..."

"Wow he certainly can talk can't he? Ha ha.."

"You have no idea hamburger bastard..."

"Although I'm not sure how Nation Dressing would taste...do you know Romano? I'm sure it would taste like pasta maybe, or maybe not, I don't want to be nation dressing! Because if I was nation dressing then I wouldn't taste good on anything! Or maybe since I'm a virgin it would be virgin virginette dressing?! I don't know, but I'm sure I would taste like bad pasta! And then when people get a stomach ache they will blame it on the nation dressing, which in-"

"ITALLLLYYYYYYYYYYY!" Suddenly before them stood Germany, whip in hand and staring at the scene before him in shock. He saw two separate armies surrounding the three nations and the ice soldiers heads turned as Ludwig made his grand appearance.

The bellow also effectively shut Italy up before his brother Romano considered the benefits of having one brother less.

"Halten Sie an! I'm coming!" Germany ran towards them, flicking his whip at the nearest target, causing the ice zombie to hit the ground, and get back up.

America saw this and his eyes widened. " Germany behind you! Aim for the head! The weak spot is the head!"

Germany turned in time for the zombie he knocked to the ground nearly impaled him with a sword. He dodged to the side, and wrapped his whip around the zombies neck. He increased the pressure on the hold until the neck shattered and the head fell to the ground. The zombie becoming nothing but a puddle of water.

Taking this opportunity, Romano slammed the base of the white flag pole into the ice that held his feet hostage. It shattered into tiny specks of snow and he did the same to Italy. They fought their way towards Germany, making sure to aim for the heads.

America was busy with his own fight. He punched any of the zombies that dared to get close. His legs were still frozen to the ground, but he refused to give up.

Punch

Slap

Dodge

Guard

A goofy grin spread across America's face as he continued to battle.

"Well this is going well!" He grinned, then was promptly smacked from behind with a wooden bat.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He growled, looking behind him as six were standing idly, each with malicious smirks.

He swallowed.

"Uhhhh...I could use a little help over here!" He yelled, trying to yank his feet free of his icy imprisonment.

"Kill...them..." hissed one of the ice zombies, a circle of them closing in on Alfred.

"Okay...that's not creepy..." voice tinged with sarcasm, America carefully raised a eyebrow at the zombies, who were seeming to get more creepy as time wore on.

"Germany! Germany!" A crying and hopping Italian pointed to the growing crowd of zombies.

Blue eyes snapped to where he pointed and saw the danger America was in. Letting out some impressive vocabulary he clenched his whip tighter and swung it around, using the ice zombie it was currently wrapped around as a wreaking ball. Several other zombies were sent flying, crashing into the floor into pieces here and there. At one point it was literally raining ice zombies.

Romano watched this with his jaw slightly dropped. Italy was squealing like a fan girl and cheering Germany on.

The once leader of the Axis powers finally made it through the army of zombies to where Alfred was. And the sight he beheld was quick shocking.

Two zombies held down his arms and one was reicing his legs to the ground and slowly going up, as if to encase the teen in a frozen coffin.

Gritting his teeth, Germany went on a rampage. "Get off him! Get away from him I said!" Swinging said wreaking ball whip again, the zombies stopped what they were doing to stare blankly at him. Using this to his advantage the zombies were tossed in the air, hit by one of their own. He threw off a couple more of them, reaching America and began to try to free him from the ice.

"Dude! Germany perfect timing bro! I think those things seriously wanted to kill me! HA! Imagine that! The hero dying!" America babbled, slightly shivering_. From what exactly? The cold? Or his near brush with death?_

The German had little time to ponder that as he slammed his fists into the ice, shattering it instantly. He grasped America's arm and hefting him back onto his feet, rather unsteadily.

" Right right. Let us go to the others. I will clear a path, no straying understand?" He said sternly, His cold eyes meeting the shining blue of the Americans.

Said eyes blinked before the head attached to them nodded. "Of course no worries Lud! Lead the way!"

The German held America's gaze a fraction longer, trying to find a lie in his soul. When he saw none, he turned back around ready to shatter the remaining warrior zombies and get to Felicano and Romano.

However, he couldn't help but notice one thing as he began to toss the genetic freaks of nature into the air.

_Why does he look so pale?_

* * *

Meanwhile in a rather dark place no so far away.

"Why do I have to be trapped here with buffoons like you?" Scoffed a rather Austrian voice.

"Kesesese! Just lucky I guess!"

"Don't worry mi amigo! Its all good! Want a churro?"

"Honhonhon! Admit it Austria, You really don't mind being in such a place with our company, no?"

"No! To all of you! Just stay on your side of the cell and stop bothering me. I am trying to devise a escape plan since I am surrounded by imbeciles."

"Whatever! I am too awesome to be locked up in this unawesome cage! Just wait! My awesomeness will get us out of this mess!"

"...I beg to differ."

"This cell is a bit crampt for my taste. But, it has a certain...mmm I dunno. Flair to it. Don't you think? Add a little bit of color, maybe some decorations. It might even be cozy." The French man said, admiring their slightly cold, shining walled prison.

" Just get me some tomatoes and I'll be right at home!" Spain chimed, grinning.

"No way, this place is so awesome just with me in it! Right you penny pincher?"

"Unhand me this instant you brute!" A sigh. "Have you no decorum Prussia? Honestly you are such a..."

"Language mon ami, it's not proper after all!" Grinned a smug France.

Austria restrained himself from tearing apart the voices in the darkness limb from limb. It was hard to see in the cell they were put into. But he knew they were there.

The fact he couldn't see them however. Worried him the most. They weren't called the Bad Touch Trio for shits and giggles after all. He vaguely remembered one time where they all got drunk...he winced at the memory and the repercussions of that dreadful night, and the morning after of waking up with a large headache and stranded in the middle of a desert.

Needless to say, that was the last time he ever went drinking with those three. He shook his head.

_No no no! I have to continue thinking about ways to escape. I noticed that there was a strange lock holding us here. Almost in the shape of a hand print. I wonder...my hand is too small to fit in it. Was the lock designed for someone in particular? If so...who? Does that mean someone will rescue us? Or is the lock shaped in the hand of the one who sent us here? It's very confusing. Also, I remember seeing a strange light before I was taken. As well as strange figure in a cloak-What the devil?_

He strangely felt a hand go down his arm. It grabbed his wrist.

"Prussia! Release me at once! This is no time for your games!"

"Dude, that's not me."

Said hand suddenly on his back heading south.

...

SLAP!

"Owwww! Why so rough mon ami?"

"Shut up you fool!"

"Kesesese! He got you good Austria!"

"Remind me to talk to Hungary when I get back about your behavior Prussia." They couldn't see him, but he wore a slightly satisfied smirk.

The reason becoming obvious.

"N-not awesome! That guy is crazy! Not really male, not really female! She's a pure demon! She will kill me!"

"Honhonhon! Afraid of girl are we Prussia?"

"Not funny! That chick is dangerous! She stalked me in my house and put a curse on me while I was sleeping! She's creepy I tell ya!"

"Not anymore dreadful than this degenerate I am currently sharing this cell with." Austria mumbled, giving the evil eye to where he believed France was.

"Monsieur, I assure you. I have no ill intentions. I am merely a _navire_ for love. Wherever love is, I am there."

"Yes well, you can take your love somewhere else. Far away. Away from me. " The haughty man said stiffly.

"You're a what Francis?" Prussia eyed the Frenchie cautiously. "I'm starting to question you more than usual after a comment like that."

"It simply means I am a vessel for love, no more, no less. I am _insulte_ that you would think such things mon ami !"

" Hey Hey hey! I'm not the one with the fruity loop language like you! Your words always have double meanings, whether you believe it or not! I just want to be sure!" Prussia laughed and then turned back to the brooding Austrian. "So found a awesome plan to escape yet?"

"No and stop bothering me you twit so I can think! Though I believe I will be able to come up with a brilliant plan in no time, unlike some imbeciles."

"Whatever.."

A few minutes go by.

"Thought of a awesome plan yet?"

…..

"Shut up."


End file.
